Multi-media controllers continue to advance in the art. Such controllers may comprise of a DJ controller configured to control audio programs, as well as visual devices including lighting apparatus and graphic/video displays. Conventional controllers are limited in nature due to their mechanical controls and limited dramatic nature. An advanced controller configured to provide a more dramatic and enhanced performance would be appreciated by performers of various types, such as those that can be utilized in a performance venue.